1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to charging a battery and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a multi-rate battery charge.
2. Description
Mobile computing devices rely on a variety of batteries for power. As the mobile computing devices become more complex, the power consumption of the mobile computing devices increases. As a result, the batteries that provide power to the mobile computing devices may have larger capacities because the batteries may be rapidly discharged. Therefore, various methods for decreasing the amount of time to charge a battery have been developed. For example, one method of charging a battery entails sending a constant current to a battery for a period of time. However, the batteries can take a significant amount of time to receive a full charge. Additional battery charging methods can attempt to charge the batteries at a higher charge rate to reduce the charge time. However, charging a battery at a higher charge rate can damage the battery and reduce the life of the battery. Therefore, a process to charge a battery in a faster amount of time without damaging the battery would help maintain power to the mobile computing devices, while preserving the life of the battery.